Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine
Inori Yamabuki (山吹 祈里 Yamabuki Inori) also called "Buki" (ブッキー) by her friends, is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her alter ego is Cure Pine (キュアパイン Kyua Paīn) and her catchphrase is "I have faith in myself!". Appearance Inori is the shortest of the group with golden-orange eyes and neck-length ginger colored hair with a small amount pulled into a side tail held by a ribbon, scrunchie, or bead accessories. Her layered, fluffy bangs frame her face. She normally wears her uniform, which is composed of a white button up with a dull gold blazer, brown buttons, and a brown gingham mini-skirt that matches her lapel and sleeve cuffs. She also wears a dark emerald ribbon on her collar, darker socks, and brown loafers. Her casual attire is a pale yellow turtleneck worn beneath a pastel orange puffed camisole that has dark green ribbon on the neck and sleeves, along with a light blue and white skirt, navy knee-socks, and brown slip-ons. For dance practice she wears a slightly different outfit from the others. Hers being a yellow parka with orange detail, sleeve cuffs, and bottom, which have white lines on them. She also wears black bike shorts under a layered yellow mini-skirt with orange lines on the hips and a thick waistband, along with orange and white sneakers, and a pair of leg warmers. As Cure Pine, her now curled hair turns golden-orange to match her eyes and her side-tail grows in length, held by an orange ribbon with a yellow heart on it. She gains matching dangle earrings and an orange choker. Her outfit is composed of a yellow dress with pale yellow fabric in the middle that has gold ribbon laced over it. The chest is pale yellow with orange stitching around the top to accent the lining on the wing-liked sleeves. On the side of the chest is a colorful four-leaf clover. The skirt is pleated with ruffled layers beneath it. Her Linkrun hangs around her waist, while on each wrist is a yellow puffed accessory. She wears golden-orange boots with a yellow toe and heel to accent the lining on the folded cuff, worn with a pair of burgundy tube socks. Personality Inori is calm and gentle, with a quiet personality that stands out from the passionate Love and social Miki. While smart and the type to make sense of things going on, she is also the type to just go with the flow in times of doubt or concern. However, she is also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She is shy and very protective of those she cares for, and is also kind and would rather avoid disputes at all costs. She loves animals. Deep down, Inori suffers from low self-esteem. While aware of her desire to improve, she is also reserved to the point of feeling embarrassed or worried over how she may look in front of others. History Love asks Inori to join her and Miki to form a dancing group, but Inori backs down. She gets a job taking care of a boy's dog, Lucky, when Eas turns the dog to a Nakewameke, and by the time she starts to look for the dog, Peach and Berry are fighting it. Inori begs Lucky to stop, but the dog does not listen at first. It takes some coaxing, but the dog stops, eventually, until pushed by Eas. Seeing its master in danger, Kirun goes into Inori's cellphone, turning it to a Linkrun. This gives her the ability to become Cure Pine and she stops the dog with Healing Prayer, purifying it. Due in a small part to Tarte's video game playing all night, Chiffon falls ill. Inori decides to nurse her back to health, but runs into the complication of Chiffon's baby talk. When the remaining two girls are being attacked, Inori decides to save them. Chiffon summons the Kirun, and Cure Pine activates it's power during the fight, receiving the Pine Flute. She uses Healing Prayer Fresh to purify Soular's game system Nakewameke. After Love finds out that Setsuna is Eas, Miki and Inori go to visit Love. Inori tries to talk Miki out of speaking harshly to Love getting her to fight Setsuna, but they have to find her once Love runs out of her room. She is present for Cure Peach's fight with Eas, and Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Inori's attention. She transforms to Cure Pine and meets Berry along the way, both help Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. After practicing for a dance that involves four members of a team by a resort, Inori asks her two friends to go on ahead to a barbecue dinner Miyuki had offered. She finds Setsuna in her room and tells her of how she was initially too shy to dance. She convinces Setsuna to join Clover, and helps her through basic dance routines to show how much fun dancing is. Cure Pine and Cure Passion later work together to defeat an inner tube Nakewameke summoned by Westar.